


Good Enough

by bookofmoron



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, You Decide, comfoft, fluff?????, i hate this, idk when this takes place honestly idk if its before or after the breakup, marvin feels guilty, read if u love him bc i do, read if u think marvin is an asshole, this is kind of all over rhe place im so tired, this sucks, whizzer is kind of out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookofmoron/pseuds/bookofmoron
Summary: Marvin begins to feel guilty and Whizzer gives him reassurance.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> this is all over the place sorry im not good at writing and suck at whizzer's character. if you give me feedback and motivation to not be lazy and write i'll take requests or something idk. also the pov in this is fucked i started out with marvin then it switched sorry. reminder that whizzer is poorly written.

When Whizzer is splayed out upon the couch with his head resting against Marvin's lap, it's a casual, arguably intimate moment. When Marvin looks down from the television to find that Whizzer has fallen sound asleep in that position, Marvin's perspective switches.

He shifts a bit, careful to not wake him, and bites his lip. He's tense for a few moments, mentally adjusting. He feels a bit anxious, which is strange to him. He's been in this position with Trina countless times over the years so why does this suddenly all seem so unfamiliar to him?

Marvin dwells on it. He digs deeper into his mind in order to analyze how he feels and why. 

He realizes its guilt. Something about seeing Whizzer so helpless, so innocent, makes him feel guilty. He thinks about Trina, then he thinks about Jason — he thinks about him really hard. Then Whizzer. About how he's treated him. Ordering him, throwing him out, controlling him, forcing everyone he loves to all be a family instead of letting it come naturally. 

Without giving it a thought, he shakes him gently, "Whizzer?". 

Whizzer rolls onto his back and looks up at him quizzically. Marvin looks deep into his eyes for a mere moment and draws a breath before asking "Am I good enough for you?"

"Shut up and watch The Kardashians, Marvin." Whizzer redirects his attention back to the television and is grateful to have been woken up to watch this scene. When he doesn't hear Marvin scoff or throw back some sort of witty reply, he mutes the show and looks back up at him. "Wait, are you actually being serious?"

Whizzer hears Marvin swallow and say nothing.

"You are, okay? Now stop being so soppy." He goes for the remote again then realizes that Marvin is really being serious.

Whizzer sits up against him, "Marvin, if I didn't think you were enough for me I wouldn't be here. You've taught me that there is so much more to love than just passion." He pauses, slightly uncomfortable with sharing his feelings and heart-to-heart-chats, and decides to cut it short, "I... love you."

Marvin gives him a lopsided smile and throws an arm around him.


End file.
